Socialized Beauties
by Brianne556
Summary: Brianne Wallace and Danielle Rivers stumble across the Greasers...
1. Default Chapter

My friend Danielle and I walked quickly down the street. Danielle was my best friend, she was really smart, she had a pretty face, blonde hair, and blue eyes. I myself had raven hair, gray eyes, and from what people say: a hundred mile-smile. We had known eachother for ages, and we get along well since we were both 15 year old girls. We had just finished our movie at the drive-inn and were hoping to get back in time before our parents would get home. My mother would kill me if she found me out this late, expecially without my older sister Jen. We were passing the nearby park when we heard a bunch of jeers and catcalls. I tryed to ignore this but it was really starting to get annoying so I decided to look up to see who it was.  
  
It was a bunch of 'Greasers'. They were all sitting along a long bench watching us. I looked down and continued to walk.  
  
"This is just our luck, Dani." I muttered under my breath. Suddenly I heard a bunch of footsteps comming toward us. I was tempted to run but I realized how stupid I would look so I continued to walk pretending not to notice.  
  
"Your Danielle Rivers and Brianne Wallace..." Said one of them. Danielle had stopped walking. I turned around and stopped too. Who wanted to know?  
  
"Yeah?" Danielle said, when she looked up she realized who it was. I heard her take a quick intake of breath and I tryed to stop myself from laughing. It was Sodapop. A really handsome, muscular boy who worked at a gas station somewhere a couple streets back. The boys began to laugh. I couldn't help but smile at her reaction and when I turned to look at her face I noticed even in the dark that she was blushing.  
  
"Sorry." She muttered under her breath. Even though I wasn't the one who should be embarassed I wanted to get out of there as quick as possible, I felt as though I would melt.  
  
"Why are you two wondering off in the dead of the night?" Said one of the boys, I recongnized his face, it was Dallas.  
  
"Well if you call walking home, wondering off, then it's because we would get in trouble if we didn't." I said.  
  
They smiled. "So you two have a curfew then?"  
  
"Well no, we don't. It's just that we weren't exactly supposed to go anywhere tonight." In fact, they were wasting our time right now! We had to get home and they were stalling us, I would get in trouble! But some reason, I didn't seem to care...  
  
"Aren't you two, Socials?"  
  
"And what if we are?" Danielle and I said at the same time. We would both get really defensive anytime someone would mention the 'Socials' even if they didn't mean no harm. We both looked at eachother then turned away.  
  
"Well, if you were, then you would be in our territory." Said Soda playfully.  
  
"Well we are, and we are sorry to be in your territory but it's the shortest way home." I smiled sarcasticly.  
  
One of the boys in the back began to study me, as if I was some complicated answer on a pop quiz.  
  
"I'm Sodapop-"  
  
Danielle cut him off. "We know."  
  
"Who doesn't?" I said, and they laughed again.  
  
"This is my brother, Ponyboy, that's Dally, this is Johnny (the boy that was studying me), and that's Two-Bit.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Danielle and I said together. Boy would I like to see the look on my ex-boyfriend's face if he saw me talking to the Greasers.  
  
"And as you know," I said, "I'm Brianne Wallace, and this is Danielle Rivers." We both smiled.  
  
"Could we offer you a ride?" Said Dally.  
  
Even though I wasn't looking at Danielle I knew she was thinking the same thing. Getting into a car with a couple of Greasers?  
  
"You know we really would..." I couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
"We don't bite." Said Ponyboy.  
  
"And we know this how?" Danielle said.  
  
"Let me finish, we don't bite," he pointed at Johnny and himself, "but they do." He pointed at the rest of the gang.  
  
I laughed. "Well unfortunately you don't know how to drive do you?" I asked. "You know...thanks for the offer guys, but we better not."  
  
"So when exactly are we planning on seeing you again?" Soda called after us as we started walking away.  
  
"Who said we'd see you again?" 


	2. The Second Encounter

HEY GUYS I DECIDED TO CHANGE THE ENDING OF THIS STORY BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE ABOUT. SO HERES THE NEW ENDING OF THE CHAPTER: ITS AFTER THE DOTTED LINE  
  
I continued to walk with Danielle. We didn't say anything for a couple of minutes until she finally broke the silence.  
  
"That Sodapop is really adorable, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah he is, it's too bad he's a Greaser." I sad dissapointed.  
  
"Brianne, what's so wrong with dating a Greaser anyhow?" She looked up at me.  
  
I looked at her like she was crazy. "Danielle...have you suddenly lost your mind? My parent's would kill me! And besides, they don't exactly have a perfect reputation do they? Dallas goes in and out of jail, hes from New York and I guess the streets really hardened him out, and yet he actually thought we'd get in the car with him?"  
  
"Well he didn't seem that bad, Bri."  
  
"Well things aren't always what they appear." After I said this I began to think. What if Danielle was right, what if they weren't that bad? They actually seemed pretty nice. Probably because they weren't drinking and they were actually behaved.  
  
"And if he lets his kid brother hang out with him, he can't be all that bad, most older brothers never want to hang out with their younger siblings."  
  
"That is true. But we all know that Soda isn't exactly a horrible person, hes gotten into a couple fights, that's all..how old do you think Ponyboy is?"  
  
"Dunno really...he looked around our age."  
  
I nodded. "I guess good looks run in the family, huh?"  
  
"Well I suppose." Said Danielle. And we continued to walk until we finally got home.  
  
****The boys Point of Veiw****  
  
They watched the girls walk off down the street.  
  
"They are really attractive aren't they?" Said Two-Bit.  
  
"Yeah, they are." Sighed Soda. "Its just unfortunate that Bri broke up with Weslen from the Socials the other day. And that Danielle is with Ray Jones, Welsen's best friend."  
  
"And what's the point?" Questioned Dally. "Who cares, sooner or later Danielle is going to break up with Ray. He treats her like she's nothing. And Brianne is free, so why don't one of us try something?"  
  
"Because they are Socials." Answered Pony.  
  
Dally just looked off into the distance as if he could still see them walking. "Yeah, Ponyboy. I'm guessin' your right."  
  
"But Soda get's Socials swarming around him, so what's the problem there?" Johnny said.  
  
"He does have a point, I can't help it if I'm attractive though." Said Soda jokingly.  
  
"You know, it would be great if Greaser-Girls had looks and books." Said Ponyboy.  
  
****The Next Morning****  
  
"Bri wake up." I felt someone shaking me softly. I opened my eyes slowly and stared into the face of Danielle.  
  
"Dani? What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice was horse from just waking up.  
  
"Sorry Bri, I didn't mean to disturb you or anything, I mean, if you were dreaming about Soda or something I can leave so you can maybe pick the dream back up-"  
  
"Dani, shut up." I sat up in bed. "What's up?"  
  
"Are we still going to the Renold's today? Get a couple of soda's and hang out?"  
  
I nodded. "As long as Weslen won't be there I'll be fine. He'll be bothering me." I started to get up. "Wait, did you say Renold's? I thought we were going to Ray's dad's soda parlor?"  
  
"Yeah well, lets just head for Renold's it's most likely we will run into the boys at Ray's."  
  
I looked at her quizically. "Oh no, Dani! You just want to head for Renold's in hope of seeing some Greasers."  
  
"No honest!" She had this mischeivous smile on her face.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Ray would kill you."  
  
"Who cares? Besides what Greasers hang out at Reynolds anyway? It's mostly a Social hang out." She said.  
  
I stared at her.  
  
"Please, Brianne!" She begged.  
  
"You should just slap Greaser-Girl on your forhead already." I stood up, went to my door, and opened it. "Wait out in the front while I change."  
  
She smiled at me and headed for downstairs.  
  
Within ten minutes I was changed and ready. I headed downstairs and met Danielle. "Well lets go, but if I see Weslen or those Greasers I'm out of there."  
  
"Yeah ok." Danielle said but for some reason I didn't think she was listening.  
  
We walked down my street and turned down the next.  
  
"So Danielle, please tell me what's going on with you."  
  
"What about me? How about you?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me, Dani, something is definitely wrong with you either that or your up to something." I said.  
  
We spotted Renolds up the street. I took a deep breath. "He just better not be in there, I swear." I said. We continued to walk until we were at Renold's entrance. Danielle dragged me inside while I held my breath.  
  
DAMN! "Okay, Danielle I'm definitely out of here." Welsen and his gang were sitting in the far corner of the room, while the Greasers were sitting on the far left. "Dani, lets go..." I walked out the door. How stupid could I look? I turned around to tell Danielle 'I told you so' but she wasn't there. What are you doing now Dani!? I walked back in to see her still standing there.  
  
"Danielle what are you doing, lets go before we get ourselves in trouble." Too late Soda and his gang were already coming over. I wanted to die right there on the spot. I glanced nervously at Weslen and found him looking up from talking to his friends. He met my eye then watched as the Greasers approached us. The Greasers knew perfectly well that we would get in trouble and they were probably doing this to piss the Social boys off.  
  
"So it looks like we did see you again." Said Soda.  
  
"Apparently." Said Danielle. I stood quiet, looking at my finger nails as though it had suddenly become very interesting. Soda waved a hand in front of my face. I tryed not to look up but I said 'hi'. I looked from the boys standing by us to the boys back at the table. It was Ponyboy and Johnny, they both were looking as nervous as I about the situation.  
  
"Danielle I'm going to kill you." I muttered.  
  
"You know, Weslen won't do anything if we are here." Said Sodapop. I looked up at Weslen's table.  
  
"Your wrong." I watched him as he walked over to us. It was now or never, I needed to walk out, get out, as fast as I could.  
  
"Is there a problem Greasers?" Weslen put a arm over my shoulder. I shuddered.  
  
"Get-your-filthy-self-off-of-me." I said.  
  
"Aw, don't be like that Bri-"  
  
"Only people who are close to me call me Bri."  
  
Weslen laughed and the rest of his friends came over. "Brianne, can't we just, talk about it?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"Well why are you hanging out with them?"  
  
This angered me, he didn't own me, no one owned me, and if anyone did, it would be my parents.  
  
"Because I can do whatever I'd like to do." I replied, my voice shaky.  
  
Why did Danielle have to place me in this situation?  
  
Welsen pulled me close to him and I could almost taste the Alcohol. The awful smell he'd have every time he'd be drinking.  
  
"Welsen get off of me you don't own me!"  
  
"Listen to the lady." Said Dally. The Greasers had moved a step closer to Weslen and I.  
  
I was beginning to get fustrated.  
  
"Bug off, Grease-heads."  
  
"Get off of her before we do some cutting." Dally had flipped out his switch blade. Damn I hate to admit it. But I loved it when they would do that.  
  
Weslen took his arm off of me and walked closer to them. Here was my chance. I grabbed the water sprayer and drenched him in water. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- "Take a bath, Jackass." I didn't take a moment more to look around. I was out of there the minute I had stopped shooting him. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was running, I just found myself sitting in an open lot.  
  
"Bri, you seriously pissed him off!" Danielle said, she was sitting by me. I looked up and it wasn't just her. The Greasers had came too.  
  
I laughed. "I know, he really deserved it too. Lemme guess he was concerned about his hair?"  
  
"Yeah!" Danielle said.  
  
"What is it with boys and their hair anyway? Isn't that supposed to be a girl thing." I looked up and noticed the Greasers looking offended. I had forgot that they were there.  
  
"Well we boys have to look good you know." Dally said.  
  
"Oh yes, of course." I said sarcastically. "But, I thought that was Soda's job."  
  
"Oh gee, I'm offended." Said Soda.  
  
"Oh and we just get pushed aside do we?" Said Two-Bit.  
  
"No you see, even if people do find Soda attractive, hes just not my type." I said, but I wasn't sure if that was true.  
  
"What is your type?" Soda asked.  
  
"I don't know, not you atleast." I said jokingly.  
  
"Where are you ladies headed? I have a feeling any moment now the Soc's will come running out."  
  
"Home I guess." Danielle replied.  
  
"Nah, I don't wanna go home just yet." Hanging out with the Greasers made me have a wild side.  
  
"Well lets head back to our place." Soda said.  
  
I was hesitant. It was as though the flame of this 'wild side' died down. I've never actually been on the East-Side. We've just crossed territories before. But, never have I ever entered one of the hoods houses.  
  
"Okay." I said, still a bit unsure of what I was getting myself into. 


	3. A New Relationship

We walked down the street till we reached the Curtis house. Ponyboy walked in first and settled himself in the living room on a couch. Him and Johnny began to engage in deep conversation. Dallas, Steeve, and Two-Bit sat on the couch acrosss from them. Darry started lecturing the boys and us not to mess anything in the house up. Danielle sat herself between Steeve and Dallas.  
  
"Anyone want a soda?" Soda asked.  
  
"Yeah." The boys and Danielle all said in unsion.  
  
Sodapop grabbed my hand and dragged me in the kitchen.  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Am I really not meant to be your prince charming?" He asked, I knew he was joking but serious at the same time.  
  
"I don't know, it depends. Am I really meant to be your Sleeping Beauty?" I asked.  
  
"I think so." He smiled.  
  
"Well if you think so, then I think so." I smiled back.  
  
He took a step closer to me still smiling.  
  
I couldn't believe it! Hot-stuff Sodapop Curtis was going to kiss me.  
  
We were a foot away. 10 inches, 7 inches, 4 inches, 1 inch......our lips met and we began to kiss. It felt as though electricity had touched my lips and spread through my body. We just stood their kissing, as though we were alone. No one could bother us now, we were in our own little world. We continued to kiss, completely forgetting about the sodas.  
  
"Mind me asking whats taking so damn lon-" Dally had walked in on us. We quickly pulled apart. He stood their for a couple of seconds then said, "well when your done having fun in here, get us some drinks, we are dying of thirst." And with that he left.  
  
I looked at Soda and went over to the fridge and began pulling out cokes. "Well that was fun."  
  
"Yeah, if Dally didn't interupt us." He grabbed three cokes in one hand, and two in the other. I took out four. We walked out of the kitchen and into the living room again. I handed Steeve, Danielle, Darry, and Dally a coke each. And Soda handed, Johnny, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, myself, and had one for himself.  
  
"Thanks." I said. Wondering if Dally had opened his mouth to anybody about what we were up to in the kitchen. My question was answered imediately.  
  
"So is Soda a good kisser?" Two-Bit asked. I wanted to hurt Dally. I know I shouldn't be embarassed of kissing someone but the fact that all eyes were on me at the time made me feel uncomfortable.  
  
"He's alright." I loved playing with his mind.  
  
"Yeah your not bad either...you know, there's been better." He shot back.  
  
"Yeah...way better." It was funny watching him make those faces where I know he's trying not to look offended.  
  
We didn't meet eachother's eyes for a while.  
  
"So what are you guys planning on doing after this?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
"I don't know, probably head home, you have no idea what would happen if I came home late."  
  
"Yeah expecially when your brother is around." Danielle agreed.  
  
"What about your brother?" Soda asked.  
  
"He's just a ass, he bosses me around and stuff but it's not like I listen to him now anyway."  
  
"Sounds familiar." I heard Ponyboy whisper to Johnny under his breath. I doubt anyone else heard him though, I smiled at him.  
  
"It's the truth." He said.  
  
"Well that's how most older brother's are." I sighed. "You just have to deal with them."  
  
"It's not exactly easy to do that."  
  
"But it doesn't take a miracle to have to do it."  
  
Hey guys, I know this chapter is realllllllllly short but I need ideas. Do you think Danielle should be going for Soda? Or for someone else? I don't know I'm not sure yet but I'll try and get up a longer and better chapter next time! 


	4. Jealousy Heats Up

Hi guys! I am so sorry I haven't been on within the last couple of days. My computer was messing up. Thank you guys so much for the reveiws and I'll try to figure out the couples with the suggestions you've made, I'm working on the chapters now! Don't worry, I've got something planned for everyone. And about Soda and Danielle's kiss, shes kinda just confused right now.  
  
It was half and hour later when we finally left. Two-Bit and Soda offered to drive us home but I insisted on them not to, I could just imagine my mothers face if she were to see me pull up in a car with two Greasers. I headed up the stairs hoping not to run into any of my parents. They would ask me where I was, I couldn't lie, they might already know. I entered my room and went straight in the bathroom to take a shower. By the time I got out Danielle had called.  
  
"You like him?" She said, not bothering to say hi at all.  
  
"Who Soda?" I said raising my eyebrows as I dried my hair with a towel.  
  
"Yeah, Soda. I don't blame you! I knew this would be good for you." Danielle exclaimed I could tell she was really happy for me.  
  
I began to think, did I really like Soda? Or was I doing this because I knew it would tick Wes off? And even if, I knew I was still confused with my emotions. Why put Soda in a situation?  
  
"Bri? You still there?" Danielle was saying.  
  
"Oh, I'll talk to you later, dad wants to use the phone." I said quickly. "'Night."  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, if you mean school." I said, wondering if she had an idea of skipping.  
  
"No I don't. Brianne, we are on our spring break."  
  
I felt stupid. "What day is it today?"  
  
"Wednesday." She told me.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I was so happy I wouldn't be running into Soda again that I forgot we didn't have school tomorrow. What was I supposed to do? Did he expect me to kiss him again? I was having a headache from thinking so much.  
  
The next morning I was walking down to the drug store when Danielle ran up to me.  
  
"What are you doing? Stalking me?" I joked.  
  
"No I called your mom." She assured me, smiling.  
  
"Figures." I stopped walking and turned around. "Okay, what do you want me to do now?" I looked at her in the eye.  
  
"Well Soda's waiting for you."  
  
"Why do you want me to see Soda so badly now?" I said a little irratated.  
  
"Because Brianne, I know this is good for you." I knew she was right, I wouldn't be bothered by Weslen anymore now that I had Soda.  
  
We walked to the DX but I made her promise to come to the drug store with me later. When we approached the gas station Soda, Two-Bit, and Steeve were sitting on a long leather coach while girls talked to them. I wanted to go up to them and slap Soda in the back of his head but I decided to keep my cool. Danielle was glancing at me and I knew she had totally changed her mind about coming here.  
  
"Maybe their family?." She suggested.  
  
"Oh come on, Danielle, I'm not that stupid." I sighed and straightened myself out boosting my confidence. We walked over to them. Soda's hand immediately shot up to his hair when he saw me and then he turned and glared at the girls. I rolled my eyes while the girls stalked away.  
  
"Friends?" I asked dusting off some of my skirt not bothering to meet eye contact.  
  
"Yeah." Two-Bit answered for Soda, who had gone red on the ears.  
  
I felt hot with jealousy. Not even Weslen had made me jealous before, but then again, there weren't exactly crowds of girls surrounding him.  
  
"You didn't say you were coming down." Soda finally said, his voice kind of uneven.  
  
"Yeah well if I had your number I could of called..." I drifted off. "Or, if you had mine, you could of called."  
  
"So how's bussiness?" Danielle changed the subject.  
  
"I guess I was so caught up in liking you I forgot to ask." He said honestly.  
  
"Yeah well people don't tend to think sometimes." I said, not meaning to offend him but apparently I did.  
  
"Well I'm sorry that I forgot." He emphathized the I, even when he was angry he looked handsome.  
  
"Yes, how is bussiness?" I asked ignoring him.  
  
"Fine." Steeve said, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
I didn't know what I was getting so worked up over. Soda probably wasn't even flirting with the chicks.  
  
"We've had a lot of customers." I figured the minute Soda said that he regretted it because he looked up at me. "Guy customers." He added as an after thought.  
  
"It's okay. I know you can't stop them from bothering you. You'd loose money." I shrugged it off.  
  
"There's a beer blast tonight-" Danielle had began but she was cut off by Steeve.  
  
"That stuff Socials hold?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah, that stuff that we Socials hold, you guys wanna come?" Danielle continued.  
  
"We could, but we don't want to."  
  
"And why not? It'll be fun." Danielle tryed to convince them.  
  
"Because the Socials won't like Greasers coming to their beer blast." I reminded her.  
  
"Yeah but things can chan-"  
  
"Why don't we hold our own party?" I told them.  
  
"And where would we do this?" Soda asked.  
  
"Mill Creek." I replied. They all turned to look at me. "We don't have to be having a make out session while throwing a party! We can just buy a couple of beers and start a barn fire out by the big open patch of land."  
  
"You've been to Mill Creek?" Soda was looking at me curiously.  
  
"Yes." I didn't see what the big deal was. "I didn't do anything terrible so don't look at me like that."  
  
"So it's settled? Tell the guys about it ok? We'll get some of the girls to come."  
  
I kissed Soda on the cheek and Danielle and me headed off to the drug store. We'd be needing lots of snacks for tonight.  
  
"You know," Soda said to his two friends, "I think we're a bad influence on them." 


End file.
